Traditionally, metal automobile fuel tanks have components attached to their interior surfaces to provide a variety of functions. For example, fuel pump modules pump liquid fuel from the fuel tank and vapor vent valves vent gaseous fumes from the fuel tank. In such situations, these traditionally metal components are attached to an interior surface of the fuel tank using traditional fasteners such as bolts or screws that pass through holes in the tank wall, and may necessitate holes in the components themselves. While this method of fastening components to a wall of the fuel tank has generally served its purpose, it has not been without its share of limitations.
For instance, using fasteners to attach components to the interior surface of the fuel tank necessitates the use of bolts, screws or other fasteners, which adds to the total number of parts and the overall cost of the fuel tank assembly. Additionally, using traditional fasteners to mount internal fuel tank components results in the drilling of holes in the fuel tank through which the fasteners must pass to secure the component to the tank wall. Furthermore, because the fasteners pass through the fuel tank wall, an additional device such as a seal is normally required around the fastener in some fashion in order to retain the fuel within the fuel tank. Another disadvantage of securing components with traditional fasteners is that mounting components with traditional fasteners means that the connection is not permanent and may be a source of noise, vibration and harshness. Yet another disadvantage is that securing components within a fuel tank using traditional fasteners takes multiple fastening steps thereby increasing the time necessary to fasten such components.
What is needed then is a component fastening method that does not suffer from the above disadvantages. This, in turn will provide a fastening method that does not utilize traditional fasteners, that utilizes a lower number of parts than traditional fastening methods, that does not necessitate the use of additional seals, and that results in a permanent connection.